She's His Sister's Best Friend
by Eslon
Summary: AU. The Potters live. In a world where Harry's on link to the Weasley's is his sister's best friend Ginny. That should be the extent of it, right?


I want to thank Dusk aka TheDistantDusk. She helped this fic be readable. Go check out all her amazing stuff on the internet.

/-/-/

"Harry James Potter, telling me to calm down will not, and I cannot emphasise this enough, CALM ME DOWN!" Ginny angrily storms around the cottage on the edge of the Potter Property. Harry tries not to back down, but seeing her wand in her back pocket makes him shrink 3 sizes.

"I know Gin, but I'm not wanting to get on the end of a bat bogey hex." The world pauses for a split second as Ginny stops in front of Harry, her arm reaching behind for her wand. Harry's saved from pain by the door slamming open and his parents rushing in.

They both take pause at the youngest Weasley. Lily takes a calming breath. "This explains the burst of magic, which lead Lucy bursting in saying her young master was in danger." Ginny's eyes widen looking at house elf hiding behind James's leg. "I have to go she says in a hurried sob, disappearing through the Floo before anyone can stop her.

James looks at his eldest child and only son. "Megan is going to kill you if you've put another boy off Ginny. She hasn't stopped ranting about you and Ron since last December."

/-/-/

If Harry thought his day had been clear of angry teenage witches coming after him, he was wrong. He audibly gulps when he sees his sister storm through the aurors office. "Megan, how's my favourite niece?" Sirius proclaims.

Head Auror Sirius Black had forgotten his position in the world as soon as his honorary niece bounced into the department. Harry knows that even as his godson, he's got no chance in hell against her.

"Lexy will kill you for that," Megan says, smirking, before her eyes go cold as she catches sight of her brother. Changing her cold demeanor to a sweet one, she looks up at Sirius. "Uncle Padfoot, can you please get me an interrogation room and agree to ignore any shouts of pain, please?" She lets the _please_ last a second longer than it should. Sirius nods grimly before signaling towards the closest door.

Harry looks on nervously as Megan casts locking and silencing charms before she turns to him, looking scarily like their mother. "Care to tell me why Mum told me Ginny was about to hex you this morning? She had a date last night." Megan walks closer to him, rolling her wand around her finger. As she starts to enter his personal space, she takes a stronger grip on her wand. "If you or any of her brothers interfered I'll -" She whispers her threat into his ear, and although he knows he's safe, he still internally screams.

"Megan, I promise I didn't interfere with her date," Harry says earnestly.

"Then why was she at your cottage yelling at you?"

He shakes his head. "She's your best friend, you know her better than me."

Megan growls at him. "She's staying over tonight, we better not see you." Then she apparates out of the room.

/-/-/

Megan pours a glass of wine before whilst Ginny rests against the Kitchen stops Megan pouring her a glass, searching for a reason why in her head Ginny smiles when her Megan's mother saves her from thinking too hard; mentioning the Harpies deal possibly being jeopardy by her drinking.

Later, they lean against each other on the large bean bag in Megan's room. "Care to explain why my brother was nearly hexed by a beautiful redhead?"

Ginny sighs, looking to the ceiling for answers. "He didn't interrupt my date. He just made comments which I wasn't aware of until last night." Ginny cringes. She can lie to all her brothers, yet with Megan, she always fails.

"I'll straighten him out. He's been like that since we were 5. Remember Mum grounding him daily for it?" Megan asks; Ginny nods in response.

"Maybe he's not straight. That's we never see him with a girl."

This was the game they've played since they were 15: Who's Harry Shagging. Ginny would always enjoy the guessing, that was until last December.

Last December... when Megan decided to get a detention with Flitwick. Harry had wanted to surprise her in Hogsmeade, but of course she didn't tell him of her detention. Ginny had emerged through the gates of Hogwarts alone, her friend nowhere to be seen.. She decided to take pity on Harry, knowing how much the siblings missed each other.

For the next view hours, they dawdled around Hogsmeade, and Ginny enjoyed it more than she'd let on. And when at the end of the night he kissed her cheek shyly, she smiled and tried to quell the heat inside her chest.

Ginny thought they'd both realised they'd betrayed Megan when she didn't hear of him for the weeks after. Despite this, when they arrived at King's Cross at the end of term, it was Harry waiting for them. He dropped them both off at Potter Pond, slipping a note in Ginny's hand as he'd passed her bag from the boot of the car.

Ginny'd allowed him to take her on a date, not expecting much and planning on stopping it there. She didn't however anticipate a home cooked meal in his cottage of her favourite foods. She'd felt so much lighter that evening, she felt ashamed to admit how happy she felt when he actually kissed her.

They barely saw each other prior to her finishing Hogwarts, but in the weeks and months after, she found herself an expert and getting in and out of his cottage... so much so she'd adopted a few of his drawers.

Falling back into present time and deciding to forgo her trip down memory lane, she joked back and forth with Megan before the pair fell asleep on one another.

/-/-/

The next morning, Ginny'd never been more grateful for her best friend's love of Jamba Juice and a house elf's inability to purchase a muggle item. She'd barely barged through the cottage door and into the bathroom before throwing up.

If she hadn't been so tunneled in on throwing up, she probably would've noticed Lily sitting at the kitchen island.

"Har-" She pauses, seeing Lily watching her nervously. "Harry and James got called out late last night," Ginny explains. "I was worried and needed to do cleaning to calm myself down...so I let myself in."

Ginny's brain was processing Lily being there, barely acknowledging anything other than that they'd been called out last night and still weren't back.

Lily watches as Ginny pales and dives back into the loo, retching. She goes in after her, stroking the poor girl's hair away from her sweaty forehead, conjuring a glass of water. "You'll be glad to hear Jamie sent me a patronus 20 mins ago saying they were safe."

Ginny slowly exhales, shaky hands taking the glass of water. "Harry said he'd let me know if he was called out," she says, and Lily sees the tears brimming in her eyes. "He probably didn't because you were with Megan, and I think you guys probably wanted to keep this a secret." gesturing to vaguely to Ginny's midsection, Ginny looks up at the Potter matriarch.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, Megan's going to hate me. I'm barely 18." Ginny blurts.

Lily sighs, offering her a hand up. "Rest here, I'll tell Megan you got called away. Harry will be home soon. We'll help you. I guess you're...dating?"

Ginny hesitantly nods.

/-/-/

"So Ginny, when is my best friend gonna be announced for the Harpies?"" Megan asks as she sits down in the middle of the Potter family quidditch pitch. Ginny looks over at her best friend. "Not for a while."

Megan gasps. "Why the fuck would they not sign the best Chaser in the British Isles?"

Ginny stands up on shaky legs. "Because I'm pregnant."

Megan looks like she's doing a complex maths equation in her head. "Pretty valid reasoning." She pauses. "Oh, so _that's_ why you were about to hex my broth-" With that, she turns, running away to the cottage before Ginny can stop her.

Ginny's in tears trying to catch up to Megan, fully expecting her to be murdering Harry. She bursts through door, preparing to tell Megan not to hurt him - but despite this, Megan is just laughing as Harry sits in the corner despondent.

"You owe me 50 Galleons. 5 year old you was pretty adamant you'd never have a baby with Ginny," Megan taunts. Ginny's breathing calms before she dives into the kitchen sink. Sudden exercise spiced up with shock and fear hadn't done wonders for her stomach.

Both Harry and Megan dash forward to help her. When she's done, Ginny washes her mouth out before she looks up at the siblings. "Well the dad is a guarantee, as is the Godmother."


End file.
